An Angel's Games
by Broken Angel4
Summary: An unknown pilot from the Eve wars plays a game with our G-boys and the Preventers
1. Chapter 1

Broken Angel: Hiya! How's everyone doing? I'm doin' dandy.  
  
Mysterious Person: Are you alright?  
  
Broken Angel: Yeah, why, kid?  
  
Little girl: Because, no one says 'doin' dandy.'  
  
Broken Angel: Kid, I was in a good mood. Now just say the disclaimer.  
  
Little girl: OK. Broken Angel doesn't own Gundam Wing.  
  
BA: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! goes and cries in a corner.  
  
LG: Hehe. -- On with the story, I guess.  
  
"MOMMY!!! DADDY!!! WHERE ARE YOU? MOMMY!!! DADDY!!! MOMMY!! Daddy!! Where are you?" I watch a little girl running through the street. I just saw her "mommy" and her "daddy" murdered a block down by a couple of street thugs. Just for their money. I'm slightly happy at this, for I'm, for once, glad of what I've become. But I remembered, MY mommy and daddy were killed for me. What good are they dead to me. They're the only family I had. I look back to the little girl. She was crying under a street lamp, all curled up into a fetal position on the tip of her feet. How Hollywood. It looked just like a movie. If it were, a couple or a nice old lady would come up any minute, and say: Poor little girl, where are your parent's, no matter we'll take you to a nice warm place  
  
Hm, it really is not a place for a little four or five year old to stay, at least not in the middle of winter. I guess I could help her out for one night; I'll take her to the police in the morning. I get off my perch from a branch in a tree not ten feet from where she was. "Kid." She looks up startled. Whoops. Did I for get to put my cape on? No. Must've not announced my presence loud enough before I called to her. Hehe. I do that sometimes. I reach my hand out to her, signaling for her to come to me. She looks at me a minute. Seeming to put me on trial in her mind. Great, she must be one of the kids from uptown, well, she's gunna' hate my place. She seems to have come to a decision: I'll be good enough to save her. She runs up to me and, uh, well she's hugging my leg and won't let go. Okay. Let go, kid. Come on. "Come on." She let go finally. I picked her up and held her to my chest, her small chubby legs straddling my waist/ribcage. She rested her head onto my shoulder and fell asleep. Well at least she's not crying anymore.  
  
I walk for an hour to the old abandoned warehouse I have called home for the time being. I walk to a room, heading for the cot that I called my bed and laid the little sleeping girl on it. She wriggled for a moment, seeming to have been comfortable in my arms. I leave the little girl sleeping, and go into a larger part of the warehouse to check on my equipment. And to check on my prized possession, my gundam. If only the other gundam pilots knew how close to a war we were coming, back in 195. Then maybe now in 201, I wouldn't have to fight when the time came around. I have to fight if that comes. How else will I know if there are any other doctors creating things like me? If they are I'll just have to put them out of their misery before their born, or see to it that they see that war is not good, all it brings is pain. If they don't see, then they'll have to see the light at the end of the tunnel. I look at my gundam, remembering the hell of a time I had releasing her, during the Eve Wars, from OZ. Hell, I had a better time releasing myself from OZ than I did her. I remember the first time I let myself into her cockpit. When I had retrieved her I had been in a rush, I had no time to hack into her systems to make her mine. So I ended up making the mobile suit mine on earth, after I found a nice abandoned warehouse, not too much unlike this one. What can I say; warehouses just fit me as of late. I inspect my gundam, making sure not one bolt was out of place on her body, and that all her computer systems were alright. I then went to check on the equipment that I had taken from several labs that the gundam boys had left in ruble. It wasn't that they had done a bad job; it's that they left pieces for me to find. I hadn't really fought in the war. When I did people mistook me for Wing Zero, Herro Yuy, Pilot/Gundam 01, take your pick. It probably has to do with the wings on my gundams back. Talking about Herro reminds me. I haven't checked on Preventers as of late. I think I'll go do a little hacking and see what there up to. I go to a different smaller room that I've been using as a living room/kitchen, and go to a stool and crate I use as a chair and table. I take my laptop off the crate and sit down on the stool, my feet resting on the crate as the laptop rests on my lap. I turn the laptop on, and hear a beep sound signaling that I've gotten mail. How the hell did that happen? NO ONE knows my address, Brknwngs, and I always erase every bit of information showing I have been somewhere on the net. I must have done it a few weeks ago when I wasn't getting my sleep requirements.  
  
I opened up the e-mail. Who are you? Who are you? What does that mean? Wait what's the reply address? Wingdsoldr? Who would have an address like that? Wingdsoldr? Wingdsoldr? Ah, I know. Herro Yuy. Well, if he wants to play that game, I'll play with him. I create a new address, Cncrndangl, and then I reply to his message.  
  
How are you, Herro Yuy? I'm Cncrndangl.  
  
I send it to him. Wondering what I might get in return. When I was about to shut down the laptop, I got an instant message. From guess who: Wingdsoldr. I reply. Wingdsoldr: Who are you?  
  
Cncrndangl: Cncrndangl  
  
Wingdsoldr: Answer me.  
  
Cncrndangl: I told you.  
  
Wingdsoldr: Who are you outside of cyberspace?  
  
Cncrndangl: I don't remember.  
  
Wingdsoldr: Stop playing games.  
  
Cncrndangl: What games?  
  
Wingdsoldr: Who are you? Who do you work for?  
  
Someone else logged on. Dethscith. Duo Maxwell.  
  
Dethscith: Hey, why don't ya just answer him? You'll only make him mad and track you down.  
  
Cncrndangl: Alright. If he finds me I'll give Preventers a treat.  
  
I signed off, and cut my connection to the net. I locked my laptop from any connection from any computers, making it a closed circuit. I gave Herro a challenge. And I was going to make it as hard to accomplish as I could. After all, if I were selling my "treats," I would be making millions from any rebels of peace for some of them, for the ones not requiring that much in programming, a few thousand dollars each from any big companies in programming, for the programs. Welcome, to my game, Herro Yuy.  
  
Broken Angel: Wow. That took a bit of time. Well, R&R peoples.  
  
Little Girl: Please review. 


	2. Chapter2

Broken Angel: Hiya! This is Broken Angel here! How's everybody? I'm  
fine. I've been to therapy about my crying when some one says I don't  
own something I like. So no more crying here! :)  
  
Little Girl: Ok. So when am I going to get a name?  
  
BA: *Shrugs shoulders* I think I'll just have Angelus take you to the police station.  
  
LG: What!!! I want to stay in the story!!!  
  
BA: I don't know let's just see what I write, alright?  
  
LG: *Grumbles* I better stay in the story.  
  
BA: Can you just say the disclaimer?  
  
LG: Fine. Broken Angel doesn't own GW.  
  
BA: *Starts to laugh hysterically, then goes into a corner, still laughing.*  
  
LG: * *:/* I thought she went to therapy. Oh, well, on with it.  
  
_~_~_  
  
"What does this guy mean, 'If he finds me I'll give Preventers a treat'? Huh? What sort of wise guy is this?" "Duo, think rationally. By the sound of it this guy wants us to find him." Quatre looked at the instant messages. "Yeah, well, it sounds like a trap to me." "Hm. I'll find him." Herro started typing at his laptop.  
  
_~_~_  
  
This kid isn't going away. I've taken her to go to the police several times. She comes back to the warehouse. So I decided she could stay. It's been six months since the little online chat with Herro and his friend Duo. So far Herro has come close to finding me, but I, as always, have thrown him off the trail. It's a bit fun to see how close he gets, then after I give him a false clue, how far away he gets.  
  
Though, with how far things have gotten in several little rebel groups, I just might let him find me. Preventers could use the treats I'd give. But then they'd probably see what I am. So far, I've kept Stella's, or Stell as I call her, curiosity at bay by giving her something pretty to look at, and getting a TV. But she's soon not going to fall for that, and the people they send to see me will probably want me to take my cape off. I can just imagine what would happen then: total chaos. They'd send me too the nearest bio-molecular/cellular biologist/scientist they could. Just because of what those doctors turned me into during the war. Either that, or some religious freak will say that I'm a demon sent from Satan, and then try to kill me. I remember the last guy that did that to me. He doesn't exactly have a head anymore. Well, just goes to show you: don't mess with a freak.  
  
But with all the crap that the gundam pilots have been through, could they give me an ounce of pity for what I have become? Probably not. But, out of all the Preventers they're the most likely. I guess that I'd better send Herro an e-mail, telling him that the only way preventers will get their treat is if he and/or one or more of the other pilots come. And no one else.  
  
I get up from my resting place on My gundam's shoulder. And walk to the new "living room" of the warehouse. It's pretty much just a couch, a coffee table, and a TV, in the corner of the large area I keep my gundam. Stell has gotten herself entrapped into watching a cartoon called "My Little Pony." Guess that's what little kids like her like to watch. Though, seeing as I never really watched TV, even before those doctors took me in.  
  
I take my laptop off the coffee table, and set it in my lap. Before I send Herro an E-mail, I check on Right Fight's Flight, or RFF, an organization that's been getting pretty close to actually making something of themselves. I nearly chock on air at what I see on my screen. They've grown a lot faster than I anticipated, at the rate they've grown, Preventers has probably not even gotten wind of them in time to prepare. I hack into Preventers to check. No, they haven't one word on them. Well, looks like I'll have to get a new screen name, tell Herro where I am, and give him and the Preventers my treats. I really hate to do that, but, there's no way Preventers will be ready for them, even with the gundam pilots. Why'd the pilots have to blow up their gundams? They could have just pretended to have, then put them in a safe place. Well, what did I really expect their men. Yes, I've got a slight prejudice against men, but what did you expect, the professors that turned me into a freak and put me through hell were men.  
  
I create a new screen name: Hlpr/o/peace. And then e-mail Herro.  
  
Hi! I've been surfing the net talking to people and such, and I've heard that you've been looking for someone's whose screen name is Brknwngs. I just thought I'd tell you that I looked it up a bit, and this Brknwngs, seems to be somewhere in what used to be New Blake, Texas in the USA. Just thought you might want to check it out. Hope this information was helpful. See Ya!  
  
I logged out then went and watched whatever Stell was watching for about two hours. Then I logged into my name Brknwngs, and e-mailed Herro again.  
  
Herro, I'm sorry, but if I'm to give preventers a treat when you supposedly find me, I'm going to have to give one restriction: You and/or one or more of the other pilots have to be the ones to come, NO ONE ELSE. If this restriction is broken then you pilots and preventers will not receive your treat, and you won't be ready for the largest war activity since the Maramia incident in 195 AC.  
  
I tacked on a few documents from the RFF database, just to show Herro how unprepared the Preventers were.  
  
Herro Yuy, I've now given up. I've given you and the rest of the pilots my white flag, and my destiny, you five had better take it, and use it to your advantage. Because if you don't someone else will be turned into a freak.  
  
_~_~_  
  
BA: Well? How was it?  
  
LG: Stella? What sort of a name is Stella?  
  
BA: Your lucky you even got a name. I was going to just have you go  
to the police.  
  
Stella: But, couldn't you have given me a better name like Jade or  
Jem?  
  
BA: Nope, I'm saving those for other fics. Sorry.  
  
S: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
BA: *Yelling above the crying Stella.* R&R please! I need one or  
more reviews asking me to update, in order to continue. Though you  
never know, I might just update for the heck of it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Angel: Hiya! How's everyone doing?  
  
Stella: You know they're going to say fine. So why do you ask that?  
  
BA: It's just a little courtesy. And plus, sometimes people aren't doing fine. Sometimes they're feeling bad and just want to get lost in reading fanfiction, or writing fanfiction, or talking to the little anime characters inside their heads. *Gets lost inside head.*  
  
S: You don't do that.do you?  
  
BA: Huh? Wha-?  
  
S: You don't talk to anime characters in your head? Do you?  
  
BA: What! No! I don't talk to cartoon characters.  
  
S: That wasn't the question.  
  
BA: I answered it. I don't talk to cartoon characters.  
  
S: Anime is not cartoons. It's Japanese Animation. Your always telling people this.  
  
BA: Oh, anime! I thought you said cartoons! I don't talk to cartoon characters.  
  
S: You talk to anime characters don't you?  
  
BA: Just say the disclaimer.  
  
S: OoO YOU DO TALK TO LITTLE ANIME CHARACTERS INSIDE YOUR HEAD!!!  
  
BA: Fine, if you won't say the disclaimer, I will. Broken angel doesn't own Gundam Wing.  
  
_~_~_  
  
Herro and his friends have come looking for me in New Blake, Texas. It makes sense that he would trust the online name I created. After all, several of the times he almost found me, it was in Texas.  
  
He and his friends have bought a home. It is a considerably small town; I wonder how they found it. It's so small the few people that have seen me have even tried to make friends with me. One succeeding, since he was my source of supplies for my gundam. I almost forgot I haven't told you her name yet have I? Her name is Daemon. It's Latin for Demon, it's also a different way to spell demon in English. It sort of fits. In a weird way.  
  
His name is George. George Washington. Yeah, his parents were cruel. He runs an auto repair shop called President's Auto-Repair. Yeah, it was run by his parent's first. I told you they were cruel.  
  
He's seen what makes me a freak. Which even though it may make him a threat, I trust him to not tell anyone about me. Though, he's an avid pacifist. Which means if it is to keep peace, he just might give my location away to the Preventers. He knows my online screen name, Brknwings. He doesn't e-mail me though, because he a.) doesn't have a computer and b.) he couldn't turn on a computer even if he had one. He's only tech-savvy when it comes to cars. He can do wonders with them and motorcycles. I should know. I may be a wizard with most technology, but when it comes to my bike I can barely tell one bolt from the other. It must be some kind of complex.  
  
Anyway's of track. That doesn't happen to me much.  
  
They've enrolled in the high school. So they haven't pinpointed me yet. Otherwise, they'd've just come to see me. Rather than try to look inconspicuous.  
  
Guess I'll have to tell Georgey, to drop a few hints that he's heard of rumors concerning my little warehouse.  
  
Don't want them to take too long. RFF has been developing fast.  
  
I decide to call George. It might take a while for him to pick up, or a few calls. He just got a phone with a LOT of buttons.  
  
I end up calling seven times, before I hear a "Hello." His husky wise voice finally graces my ears.  
  
"George. This is Angelus. There's a group of five guys that have just moved into town. I need you to drop a few hints that you've heard of rumors surrounding my warehouse. Can you do that?"  
  
"Sure Black." Ugh. I hate that nickname. "Why do you want them to find you?"  
  
"Preventers needs a few of my treats. And they're the ones who play the game."  
  
"Ah. Well, sure, I'll drop a hint or two. When will I be seeing you again by the way?"  
  
"A few days maybe. Even fewer if you'll get Stell occupied."  
  
"Ah. You knows how she is. She's got starry eyes for you, Black."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Haha. Oh, would one of those boys happen to have a long braid, bout ¾ the size of yours?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" I sit down on the couch. Stell is occupied with a show called Teletubies now. Ugh. Why do kids watch this stuff?  
  
"Because he just walked in. Want me to go now?"  
  
"YES!! The sooner they get the treats to Preventers the better."  
  
"Alright Black. See ya' in a few."  
  
_~_~_  
  
"Hey. You seem like one for adventure!" George calls to a young man with a long braid.  
  
"Sure, I guess I like adventure now and again. Why?" The man looks toward George with interest.  
  
"Well, I like adventure as well. I used to be all over town. Lookin' into all the gossip, and rumors, and goin' out to see if they were real. But now in my old age, with my health and my shop, I haven't been able to do that as much. And for a few years now there has been a rumor that there was somethin' going on in an old warehouse out on Portlandale Ave. That's about a three-minute drive North of town. I wanted to see what was goin' on but, as I said before, I'm old. I was wonderin' if you could take a little look? Please? And here. If you would take a few pictures?" George pushed a camera toward him.  
  
"I don't know. I'm kinda' new in tow-" The young man started backing away, from the offered camera.  
  
"Please. I just want to see one more rumor unfurled before. well. I was just to the doctor a week ago and." George started crying.  
  
_~_~_  
  
"YOU WHAT!!! MAXWELL!!! HOW WEAK CAN YOU BE?"(Guess who's saying what, and if you guess whoever guesses the most right, gets to be in the next chapter's notes.)  
  
"But th' ol' guy's gunna' die. And he just wants a few pictures. And it just might be what we're lookin' for."  
  
"I think it's a nice thing to do even if it has nothing to do with why were here."  
  
"And it does sound suspicious. We probably should check it out."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"See Wu-man! That's four against one. I win!"  
  
Wufei mumbles about injustice and such, while going to his room in their five bedroom one-story house.  
  
"So we head out first thing tomorrow?" Duo looks at the others in their small kitchen.  
  
"I think that's as good a time as any other."  
  
_~_~_  
  
BA: So? What do you think? Good :D, bad :(, average :l ?  
  
S: She talks to anime character in her head!  
  
BA: I DO NOT TALK TO CARTOON CHARACTERS IN MY HEAD!!!  
  
S: *Laughs* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. 


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Angel: Hiya! Just thought it was time for another update.  
  
Stell: Broken Angel Doesn't own GW.  
  
BA: I didn't have to tell her to say it that time. Wow. *Starts maniacal laughter again*  
  
S: She needs a new psychiatrist.  
  
_~_~_  
  
As I work on my gundam I hear a sound, the gundam boys must have gotten the hint. I close up my work and go up to the roof of my warehouse. There are fifty warehouses around my own. It'll take 'em a bit to find the right one. That is unless I play with them. Though, if I do that, it might take them a bit longer. But I haven't had any one to play with in a while, to play or not to play. That's defiantly not the question.  
  
I see them; at the moment they're scouting the grounds. I know what'll throw them off. I throw a fist sized rock about three warehouses from them, away from my own.  
  
_~_~_  
  
Duo heard a noise; it was about three warehouses away from him.  
  
"Hey! Guy's! I heard somethin' o'er here! It might be what were lookin' for," Duo called to the other pilots.  
  
_~_~_  
  
This'll be easier than I thought. I play with them for a few hours, making sure that each and every pilot hears at least three rocks. But as all life ends, so must my fun. I decide to show myself.  
  
_~_~_  
  
All the sudden a figure jumps in front of me, I can't tell whether it's a guy or girl, but it's human, I think. It starts talkin' to us.  
  
"About time, pilots. I was about to give up on you." Man, I still can't tell whether it's a guy or a girl, and it just spoke, but the voice could either be a high with out enough testosterone, or a girl's with too much. Did they have to wear a black cape with a hood, they look like another god of death here, and isn't that my gig?  
  
Wu-man growls at the figure. And Q engages in a talk with it. "Are you Brknwngs?"  
  
"Yes, and you," The figure turns to Herro, "Herro, you've earned Preventers a treat, and since times will be turning soon, yourself and the pilots will receive a treat as well, if you accept it."  
  
"Excuse me, uh," Doesn't seem that Q-man can tell if this figure is a guy or girl either, "But what are your treats?"  
  
"Follow me." Cape, as I will now call this figure walks toward one of the warehouses. We follow; though, each one of us has at least one hand on the gun at our belts. He-man just plain has his gun out.  
  
Cape leads us inside. And what we see, man, Cape must have a lot of free time, because, our gundam's were destroyed beyond repair, we made sure of that, but here they were, looking good. And even though it sounds crazy, they look alive. Herro, upon seeing Zero, put his gun away.  
  
"Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and," Cape turns to Wufei a bit, "Nataku, analyze, and register for your pilots: Herro Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufei." Ok, it's weirding me out that Cape knows all our names, and seems to know the gundams we piloted, and that was defiantly NOT public information.  
  
"Excuse me, but what are you do.Oh my." Oh, my wasn't the right word. The gundams moved. You heard me. MOVED!!! They all crouched down in front of us, Zero in front of Herro, Deathscythe in front of me, Heavyarms in front of Trowa, etc. They're eyes glowed a red, as light beams shot out of them and seemed to outline us in a red light.  
  
"Herro Yuy. Status: Registration: needs confirmation."  
"Duo Maxwell. Status: Registration: needs confirmation."  
"Trowa Barton. Status: Registration: needs confirmation."  
"Quatre Winner. Status: Registration: needs confirmation."  
"Chang Wufei. Status: Registration: needs confirmation."  
  
Holy mother.The Deathy just talked. It said, "Duo Maxwell. Status: Registration: needs confirmation." What does it mean? Registration: needs confirmation?  
  
"These gundam's have begun registration, all, you five as their pilots, need to do so that you may pilot them is say 'Registration Accepted.' After such, no one will be able to pilot them but you unless if they have an alliance of some sort, that has been made clear, to you and they have confirmation that the original pilot, one of you five, has been given permission to pilot them."  
  
"How did you get them," Herro turned to Cape.  
  
"It was not hard, for me, to hack into Dr. J's computers. He always was partial to blood, and anything having to do with pain and death. I actually found it hard to believe that he wanted to end the Eve wars. But, I guess, at the place he stood, it was the best for him to do. You needn't worry. Oh, and before I forget Preventer's treat." Cape walked over to Zero. "Eh...Herro, I will entrust you to transport the treats, I left the Preventers treats in Zero, thought they'd be safe in there, they're in the right shoulder cargo compartment. You five had better get to know your gundam's they already know you. They are different from when they were in the Eve Wars, and the Maramia incident. As you will learn if you accept them. I'll stop talking a moment so you may do so if you so wish."  
  
I said, "Registration Accepted," immediately. If anyone was going to pilot my Deathy, it was goin' to be me. The others said it to, though, it seemed as if Kat was a little unsure, he never did like fighting.  
  
"Now, is there anything you five would like to ask?"  
  
"Yes," Herro turned to Cape again.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a bit curious to that as well. Herro. I'm afraid I have no answer for you there. But if you feel you must call me something call me Angelus Alterus*."  
  
"Angelus?"  
  
"Yes. That is what I was called during the Eve wars. It's Latin, It means Black Angel. Please, I ask you to not ask why."  
  
"Why not?" I turn to C-err-Angelus.  
  
"Did I not just ask you to not ask?"  
  
"Well, yeah.But I still want to know."  
  
"Duo, you're being rude," Quatre put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm tired of this, this guy.eh.girl.eh.whatever, you know who I mean! This guy knows who and what we are and were! How the hell does he know that?"  
  
"I was trained to. I was trained to know the position of politics, and to judge the amount of time a war will occur and end, accurately, and to if need fight effectively in a war as well." Angelus just answered my question on how she knew that. Now if he'll just answer my first question.  
  
"Yeah, and why do you not want us to know about your name?"  
  
"Do you really want to know Duo? Or are you just looking for something else?"  
  
"What? Oh, no. Don't try that psychiatrist crap on me."  
  
"Fine. Do you all want to know?" He turns so that he is facing us instead of the crouching gundams.  
  
Everyone including myself gives some sort of response to say yes.  
  
"Alright. Just a moment, I might as well as kill two birds with one stone, not literally of coarse. Follow me." Angelus leads us to another warehouse, where a different gundam stood. Yeah, Angelus, you need to get a hobby.  
  
"Stell," She calls out into the warehouse. A little girl comes out of one of the rooms to the side of the warehouse.  
  
"Yes, sissy," whoa, Angelus is a girl? Well, that defiantly answers that question.  
  
"Stell, you've been wondering what was under my cape for a while now haven't you?" Ang kneels so that she and the girl are face to face. Man, I wish I could see Angelus's face, the cape hides it, I've become curious as to what's under there too.  
  
The little girl, Stell, nodes her head. "Alright then, you all may see. But I'm warning Maxwell, since he seems to be the most religious here, try to kill me, and your dead." She turns to us and takes of the cape. Wow. She's ho- what the hell.She's got wings. She's got WINGS!! And I'm guessing since they're moving they're real. I hear a thump. Ang turns around, it seems seeing the wings were too much for the kid. She's laying on the ground unconscious. Ang walks to the kid and picks her up, taking her to a couch, in the corner of the warehouse and setting her on it. She then walks back to us. I don't think any of us are able to take our eyes off of her wings, they're huge, and midnight black, now the name makes sense. As for the rest of her, she's wearing tight black jeans, black combat boots, and a baggy black tank top, she's got porcelain white skin, and as for the hair, I bet you think I'm gunna say black, wrong. She's got hair with Herro's color, but it's in my style, she took my hairstyle! Well it does look good on her, heck if I didn't have Hildie, I'd be askin' her for a date. I would say her eye color if I could see it, but her eye's are closed. One problem with her looks though. She's got Trowa's expression, the I-Don't-Have-Any-Emotions expression. Man, what is it with me and findin' people with No-Emotion expressions.  
  
_~_~_  
  
They're all examining me. I can feel their eyes on my wings. I can hear the questions and words of sympathy on Quatre's lips waiting to spill out. And for the other's, like Trowa I can feel the tension, at seeing something that probably shouldn't exist. And with Wufei, I can feel the uncertainty, as to what I was, he didn't know whether I was really a freak or just some prank Maxwell was playing on him. Herro, I can't quite tell what he's thinking. I could see Duo, well, from the looks of it, he won't kill me, or try to anyways. He looks upon me with fascination. The same fasination as all the new people to the base I was changed in looked upon me with. All five had the same look in their eyes. It took all my self- control to keep from killing them just for that. I did NOT want to be reminded of my past.  
  
_~_~_  
  
When she took of her cape I could harldy keep from asking her how she managed to get wings, and was already thinking of what to say if the explanation was painful, I looked over her, she was quite beautiful even if she was looking quite gothic. It would probably take a bit of squinting to see all the scars that were on her porcilin white skin. They all had healed so well. I looked into her mind to see how ok with this she was. Oh, my. She didn't want my sympathy, and she was very nervous, she felt like killing us for our looks of wonder, but I do have to say, she is something that should be wondered about. She looks like she should be some piece of art, not the beautiful living breathing creature-eh-woman she is.  
  
_~_~_  
  
I look at this.this.this woman, and I have no idea what to think. She has a strong aura, but how can that be, all women are weak. But it's very much obvious she's not an ordinary woman. Ugh, I'm going to have a headache.  
  
_~_~_  
  
I've been living at a circus ever since the Eve Wars and I've never seen something like this, even that year we had a freak show. Not to say that Angelus is a freak. To tell the truth, she has a lot of beauty. But how did she become like this?  
  
_~_~_  
  
What the hell is she? I've never seen anything like her before, she has wings. And it's obvious from her stance and the fact that she found something that Preventers hadn't caught wind of, as well as hacked into their data bases, and rebuilt the gundams, that she's not an ordinary person, the way she stands says she's a soldier, her expression, it says that she's a soldier like me. Trained not to feel, or at least not to show your true feelings.  
  
_~_~_  
  
I can still feel their eyes on me. Will they not say anything? I wish they would. I don't care if they say I look hideous. Just as long as they say something. I can't stand this tension.Someone help me.Help me.  
  
_~_~_  
  
Angelus fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
_~_~_  
  
Broken Angel: Whew! That took a lot out of me. I hope you people liked it.  
  
Stell: Review please.  
  
BA: Yeah, and sorry about putting it on a cliff hanger, I know you think I'm evil, but I honestly don't have any idea what should happen next, so when you review: Please! Please! Review and tell me what should happen next. PLEASE! 


	5. Author's Notice

Ignore this.  
  
I have a small problem with naming my chapters, in order to have chapter one named chapter one on the scrolly thing, I have to put a pointless document in before it. I then delete the pointless document, so you shouldn't have to see it, unless I forgot to delete it. So, if you see this, please review and tell me. Thanks. 


	6. POLL! PLEASE READ!

Broken Angel: POLL!!! I have ways to get on with this story but I can't choose which way it should go! So please choose one of the following, and review the story with your answer.  
  
Our angel wakes up and the G-boys have taken our angel to Preventers, and have Sally look after her. This way will have more angst than anything.  
  
Our angel wakes up, after hiting her head, and doesn't remember a bit of her past, she thinks she's seven! This is if you want a bit more humor.  
  
Our angel wakes up, and the G-Boys have taken her to one of Quatre's mansions. If you choose this one, there WILL be romance w/ g-boy/our angel. So please specify which one you want it to be with.  
  
And last but not least: Your OWN idea. If you don't like any of the above, tell me what you want.  
  
BA: Please people. I have no idea which way to take this story and it's killin' me. Please tell me what you want!!! 


	7. Chapter 5

Broken Angel: Well, no one answered the poll. So, as such, I decided  
to do something on my own, since I finally had some inspiration for  
what to do.  
  
Stell: And what's that?  
  
BA: You'll have to see. Stell, say the disclaimer.  
  
Stell: But I want to know what's going to happen!  
  
BA: You'll find out in a minute, kid. So just say the disclaimer.  
  
Stell: Ok...Broken Angel doesn't own YYH.  
  
BA: Wrong disclaimer. Jeez, this week everyone's off.  
  
Stell: OH!!! Woops. Eh, Broken Angel doesn't own GW.  
  
BA: Good! Now on with it!  
  
Stell: Aren't you going to cry or laugh or something?  
  
BA: No. Let's just get on with it now.  
  
Stell: Ah, the silent griever.  
  
BA: Just shut up, so we can get on with the story!  
  
Stell: Oh, so it's not the silent griever, just an aggressive one.  
  
BA: I'm not playing this game.  
  
_~_~_  
  
Where am I?  
  
I look around me, I'm in a bed with four posts, and a canopy, and thin white lace curtains are hanging from the canopy. I move aside the curtains in my view, and scan the room, it has a desk to my left, and two dressers, one with a mirror on it at the foot of the bed, on the right side of the bed, the other with a window above it, and there's a window above the head of the bed. The door is between the dresser with a mirror and the desk, seeming to be in the corner.  
  
I hear noises, coming from what is probably the hall. I lay back down, and pretend to be asleep. I hear someone come in, it's not one of the pilots, the pound of their footsteps tells me that. I hear them unzipping something, what are they unzipping?  
  
I feel a prick in my forearm, they're drawing blood!  
  
NO! I won't let them do that!  
  
Sitting up, I break the needle into my arm; all the person has received of my blood is enough for one test. As if they'll get to use it, opening my eyes, I slap the syringe out of her hands, she screamed in response to all of my actions.  
  
She's a pretty woman with blond hair, and brown eyes, but she seems Asian in appearance other than that. Must be mixed.  
  
One of the pilots came in, are the other pilots here as well?  
  
The one to come in is Quatre Winner. He looks at the bit of blood on my bed from where the syringe was smashed against a bedpost. I, as the woman is explaining what happened, am pulling out the needle embedded in my flesh, it decided to get stuck.  
  
_~_~_  
  
After Sally explained what happened, I look at Angel. She's trying to get the needle out of her arm!  
  
I hurry to try and stop her. She slaps my hands aside, and looks at me, her eyes filled with distrust, still as a deer about to be run over. I look into her mind, trying to find out what's going on.  
  
_~_~_  
  
A small little girl, with black wings, struggles against her restraints, as she sits in a metal chair, surrounded by medical equipment. A doctor comes near her, holding a needle, attached to a plastic bag, it looked like he was going to collect the little girls blood for Red Cross. She was too young for that, and definitely too small.  
  
She struggles more, as the doctor tries to find a vain to pierce in her arm, tears streaking down her face as the doctor pokes and prods the girl. "STOP!!! PLEASE!!! NO MORE!!! PLEASE, NO MORE TESTS!!! DON'T YOU HAVE ENOUGH!!! PLEASE!!! STOP!!!" The doctor finds a vain, and as the blood leaves the little girl, her cries grow dimmer and dimmer until she faints from the lose. "Please... stop... please ...no...more, no more...please...don't...plea-"  
  
_~_~_  
  
Oh, Allah, what is this? This can't be a memory. No one could do that. Not to a little girl.  
  
_~_~_  
  
The girl now seeming younger, with out her wings, is trying to get away from a different doctor, a woman now. "No! I don't want to be an angel! I want my mommy! I want to see my brother! And my sissy! And my Daddy! I want my mommy!"  
  
"Come on, sweetie. If you become an angel, you might see them again one day." A different doctor came in, a man, the same on as the one who had drawn her blood. He chased after the girl a moment, then catching her, and holding her in one arm.  
  
"Stop telling her lies, woman. She'll never see them again. They're dead! You hear that Angel! They're dead, now come on. It's time for you to become your name sake." He carried her down a hall, to a large room filled with computers, and medical supplies, and all the like.  
  
"NO! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE A LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! MY MOMMY WILL HELP ME! SHE'LL COME AND TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU! SHE'LL TAKE ME AWAY!"  
  
The man had now set her down, she was still screaming about things that could never happen. "MY MOMMY WILL TAKE ME AW-" The man had slapped her. She fell to the floor.  
  
"Dr. L! You don't have to be a brute! She'll respond to kind care much better than being slapped around!"  
  
"And let her become weak with useless emotions! I think not!" The little girl, Angel, now sits up, holding her cheek, crying. Shoulders heaving, as sobs racked her body.  
  
"Mommy. Where are you? Mommy?" She remained on the floor, her tears seeming to be as large as her innocent eyes.  
  
"Shut up! Your "Mommy" is not coming. She's dead. Now get in the tank." He pointed to a large tank.  
  
"NO!" She backed away from him, and the tank. The other doctor, the woman, just stood to the side doing nothing.  
  
"Do as I say you little whelp!"  
  
"NO!" She backed away more as he moved closer to her, taking her by the arms, and pulling her, struggling into the tank.  
  
He finally after five minutes, had gotten her into the tank. He went to a computer, and started typing. "Just a little DNA configuration, and manipulation, as well as fusion, and she'll be perfect." The woman looked on, with tears in her eyes as the tank filled with a thick, yet breathable, liquid, and various needles came near the little girl. Listening to the little girls please for her mother.  
  
"MOMMY! MOMMY! HELP ME! MOMMY!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE, MOMMY!!! HELP ME, MOMMY!!! MOMMY!!!" She continued to scream for her mother until the liquid covered her mouth and nose, she held her breath until she passed out from lack of oxygen.  
  
_~_~_  
  
I feel that he's already gotten to two of my memories. I've just cut off his ability to read my mind specifically. I mentally punch him, so that he'll have a hell of a headache for a few hours. My past is my own, no one else's, they aren't for exhibition.  
  
_~_~_  
  
Broken Angel: My, my. What have I gotten into now. How am I going  
to continue this? If anyone has an idea, please review, and tell it  
to me!  
  
Stell: R&R, people!  
  
***  
  
Sorry to my loyal readers who have been waiting for this update. My  
computer's been wacky, and every time I tried to update, the chapter  
was unreadable. 


End file.
